Party Time!
by Ms Rogue Maximoff
Summary: The Gundam boys (Heero,Duo,Trowa,and Quatre --sorry no wufei for now..) are throwing a surprise party for a friend (Aoshi)
1. Duo's Cake

Note: I don't own the Gundamboys...well not really.. but they do live in my head - Anyway.. Don't flame me if you don't like the way they act.. you can tell me kindly if you don't like it but no evil flaming.. Oh and a quick side note -- The Character's who aren't from Gundam Wing..well here's a small description of each one: Aoshi : 18 year old American-Japanese male. Dark eyes and hair. Keeps to himself. Very kind and caring. Will not back down from what he believes in. Anslie: 17 year old American female. Blonde hair and Brown-green eyes. Usually a hyper excited person who acts off her emotions. Dislikes hurting other or seeing other get hurt in anyway. Keeps most things inside in hope of making others feel better

* * *

Place: The Gundam Guys Home Time: Sometime during the early afternoon Date: Today

* * *

Duo picks up a cake book with elaborate cakes on the inside :"Oooh! I want this one!"

Quatre looks up from the pile of presents that he has been wrapping for an hour : "Duo, It's not for your birthday. The cake is supposed to be for Aoshi."

Duo heaves a heavy sigh : "I know...but I still want this one."

Quatre: "Is that all you will be "getting" Aoshi for his birthday?"

Duo:"Nope" Grins while thinking about the present from himself

Quatre: "What DID you get him then?"

Duo: "A box"

Quatre stops wrapping the presents and look up at Duo: "A BOX?"

Duo grins: "Yep! A box..with a very special picture inside..."

Quatre: "Really Duo? That's great! What's the picture of?"

Duo: "ME!!"

Quatre Frowns and shakes his head while picking up the presents that were now completely wrapped "I knew it was too good to be true." Begins to exit the room

Duo continues to look at the cake book and then notices Quatre leaving: "Hey! WAIT Quatre! I need help baking this cake!!" runs after Quatre

---- A Couple Hours Later -

Quatre: "Well, that was an adventure in its self.."

Duo: "Wheeew!! I never knew making a cake was SO hard!"

Quatre: "Yeah, Hard is the correct word."

Both boys look at the beautiful cake then the kitchen in general

Duo: "Damn, What a mess.."

Trowa and Heero enter the kitchen with bags full of party decorations that they had just bought  
Trowa looks at the kitchen in shock : "but.. I had this clean... what.."

Heero: "What the HELL happened here?!"

Quatre blushes a dark pink: "Uh...well... we made Aoshi a cake." Points to the cake on the counter

Duo grins: "Yeah, and we sort of had some trouble..but the cake's fine!"

Trowa looks at the cake, the destroyed kitchen, and then at the two boys who are partially covered in flour and cake icing: "Well.. I guess I should clean up the kitchen now.."

Duo begins to leave the room: "Ok! If ya want to."

Quatre grabs Duo's arm before he can escape: "No Trowa! We made the mess, so we'll clean it up!"

Duo sighs: "great.. just what I wanted.."

Trowa shakes head: "Thank you for offering to but you both are a mess. We can't have a party for Aoshi with you two looking like this."

Heero: "Go get washed up!! Sometimes I really wonder whether you both are really our age."

Quatre hangs his head and begins to slowly leave the room: "I'm sorry..."

Duo: "Well.. this should be fun. My hair is coated in crap... damn.." Exits the kitchen while continuing to mumble to himself and unbraid his hair

Heero Looks up at Trowa: "Need any help?"

Trowa: "No..that's okay. You can begin putting up the decorations in the living room though."

Heero Nods his head and picks up the bags of decorations and leaves for the living room: "If you need anything just tell me.."

Trowa: "Don't worry, I will. Well ... I better put this cake up first.." Begins the cleaning process


	2. When will he arrive?

--Thirty minutes later ---

Duo walks into the living room and stops to look at himself in a nearby mirror: "Well, I look like a stud!"

Heero looks down from a ladder that he is using to put up decorations: "If you say so.. hand me those balloons."

Quatre and Trowa enter carrying Aoshi's huge birthday cake. Carefully they set it down on a table with some other refreshments

Quatre: "Where's Wufei?"

Duo: "Oh yeah..I forgot to tell ya but Wufei can't make it.. something 'bout some class of some sort.. I don't really remember."

Quatre: "oh..."

Trowa places his hand on Quatre's shoulder: "It's okay. Aoshi and Wufei don't exactly get along."

Duo laughs: "Does anyone get along with Wufei? Oh yeah! I also forgot to tell you guys that Anslie is gonna be able to come."

Quatre smiles: "Really? Well then, when are they, Anslie and Aoshi getting here?"

Duo: "Anslie should be here soon and as for Aoshi shrugs I dunno"

A knock come form the front door. The doorbell is rung twice,which makes Heero lose his balance and fall from the ladder

Duo runs toward the door: "I'll get it!! opens the door Anslie!"

Anslie: "Hey there, Duo."

Duo: "C'mon in! We're still in the process of decorating right now.."

Anslie smiles and laughs: "Why thank you Duo.. notices Trowa and Quatre trying to get a ladder off of Heero who is in the floor Oh Heero.. runs towards the three Are you okay?"

Heero gets up after the ladder is removed and brushes off himself : "I'm fine..how are you today?"

Anslie: "Pretty good. looks around the living room Wow, this is excellent! Notices the huge cake sitting on the table Good gosh.. who did that?"

Duo: "I did...with Quatre. I think some of my good looks rubbed off on it winks don't you?"

Anslie laughs: "It's awesome Duo. Great job! looks at Quatre You too, it's excellent."

Quatre blushes: Thank you quickly turns and begins to set out some of the refreshmentsSo..when will Aoshi be here?"

Trowa Putting the ladder in a closet: "We're almost ready for him."

Anslie: "Excellent. I'm not sure when he'll get here... oh! where do I need to put my present? looks around the room but doesn't see any other presents

Heero: "That's all that is left...Setting out the presents."

Anslie smiles: "Ah. I see."

Trowa and Heero set up another table on one side of the room. Quatre places Heero's present - a medium sized rectangular box, Trowa's present - a smaller box with a card on the table. Then he goes to his room for his presents

Duo places a large box on the table and leans over toward Anslie and whispers : It's a picture of me.. something no one should be without." winks

Anslie laughs and shakes head: "oh Duo.."

Quatre enters the living room with about twenty presents of all sizes: "I didn't know which to get him.."

Anslie: "So you got him them all?"

Quatre blushes:"yes..."

Duo under his breath: "Show off."

Heero hits the back of Duo's head: "Shut up!"

Trowa laughs and turns toward Anslie: "May I put your present over here?"

Anslie smiles and nods: "Thanks Trowa."

The Door bell rings

Duo peeps out on of the windows: "It's Aoshi! He is actually here."

Quatre takes Anslie by the arm and leads her to a hiding place: "Places everyone! Heero, Kill the lights.."


End file.
